Poof
by Roronoa Emi
Summary: Some small fluffery surrounding the Goblin Queen and her daily life. Oneshot. Rated T for light couples themes but otherwise quite mild.


Hello all. It's been a while. Short oneshot to get me back into the groove of writing. First (published) Labby fic. Mostly life and fluff.

* * *

><p>*POOF!*<p>

Of all the people in the world, no one had a commute quite like Sarah Williams.

"Oh," she groaned, rubbing her neck, "what a day…"

She trudged from the outdoor landing to her room. She had found a way to minimize the expulsion of glitter in transit, to Jareth's obvious dismay, but would never teleport directly into her own room just in case. She had forbidden it of him also, imposing the strict need for "entering a room like a normal person."

He had laughed at her then, slender hands on hips.

"_You can hardly be considered normal, my dear."_

And it was true. Now a mixture of human and fey she was unique, like an exotic flower. Beautiful and deadly.

Of all the people in the world, no one had a commute quite like the Queen of the Goblins.

She had made quite a name for herself Aboveground and now worked as casting director for a large theatre company. She had long ago lost her need to be an actress, to play the part of another to remove herself from the reality of the world. But she never lost her love of the stories themselves and it had turned into a passion. A very lucrative passion.

She led a sort of double life. She had a full-time job Aboveground and a small house for appearance's sake. But she would return home to the Underground as often as possible. Magic had come naturally to her, though different in temperament from Jareth's, and she was able to come and go as she pleased. Although she often returned drained, Sarah found some way to keep up her responsibilities to the theatre and her kingdom.

She walked over to her wardrobe, picked out a comfortable gown, and laid it on the bed. She had some business to attend to before the evening was late.

There was a light knock at her door.

"Yes, come in," she called out wearily. Jareth stepped into the room a moment later, a cheeky grin on his face. She ignored him completely, laying her suit jacket on the back of a chair and stepping out of her heals.

"Rough day?" he asked, walking toward her.

"Considerably… the studio director keeps changing his damn opinion. If I have to go through _another_ casting session I'm going to sic the more malicious goblins on him."

"Such hostility," he said, clicking his tongue disapprovingly. She refused to dignify him with a glance.

"Damn straight there is," she replied, grinding her teeth. She struggled with the zipper of her dress until a hand engulfed hers.

"Allow me." The whisper brushed against her ear and every hair stood on end. She leaned into him as he helped her undress, her stress fading to the back of her mind. He was gloveless. It was something special between them, that she was often the only skin contact he had with the world. His hands were warm on her spine, easing the tension, and his lips were hot on her neck as the skin came exposed. She sighed at the feeling and allowed him to play chambermaid as he laced her up in a dress befitting his Queen.

"May I escort you to your throne, my dear?" he asked with a small bow, offering his arm. She smiled at his attentions.

"You may."

xxx

It was late when the King and his Lady finally retired. She held herself tall and erect but he knew she was exhausted. When they passed into their shared rooms she sighed and leaned heavily against him.

"Thank heavens it's the weekend…" she muttered. Jareth looked down on her.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but do remember that the solstice festival is in two weeks time." Sarah groaned.

"I'd totally forgotten! Ugh, and John said he needed me on overtime this week…" She massaged her temples, breaking away from him to collapse in a chair. "Thank you for handling so much of the planning up till now. I'm sorry for not being more of a help." Jareth smiled wistfully, rubbing her shoulders.

"'Tis not the first time I've had to bear the responsibility alone," he replied quietly. Sarah quickly turned to look at him, fearing she had struck a chord.

"Jareth, I…" His kiss cut her off completely and she melted into it.

"We all have our own burdens," he said at last when they parted. "I would not subject you to a life utterly severed from the realm you love. You belong both here and Aboveground. After all, your kingdom is as great as mine." He winked at her. "But the goblins would be distraught without their Queen's input on the upcoming festival." Sarah smiled despite the tears of that welled in her eyes.

"Thank you, Jareth. I'll do my best to get the time in." She laughed a little. "At least the Labyrinth runs on a 26 hour day! What I wouldn't give for some extra time like that with work."

"No," he said with a feral smile. "That time is for me."

xxx

Sarah awoke the next morning well rested and happy in the arms of her husband, lover, and quite literally the man of her dreams. _Teenage induced glitter dreams._ She thought with a smile. She ran a hand through his white-blond hair, soft and strangely fluffy. It tickled her fingers and she buried her face in its waves.

"I still can't believe you don't use any product…" she muttered between hair and sheets.

"A powerful magical being, such as myself, does not need the assistance of something as appalling as what humans call 'product,'" he said haughtily. She started to find him awake but laughed at the comment.

"Only you, Goblin King," she said playfully, "would get your panties in a twist over something like that."

"My undergarments are quite intact, thank you very much, my dear," he shot back with a galled expression. "And I will have you know…"

"'that fashion is not something to be sneered at,'" she finished for him, imitating his voice. She smirked as the blood rose to his pale face. She had just enough time to enjoy her victory before he was on her. She squealed as his hands grabbed her shoulders and brought her in for a crushing kiss. She loved to tease him and loved his reactions even more. Melting into the kiss she played with the lean muscles of his back, pulling him on top of her.

"You gonna prove that Mr. powerful magical being?" She goaded.

"Sarah Williams, I will make sure you never forget it. Festival planning be damned."


End file.
